Ça
by Voidonce
Summary: Sérieusement ? Il s'était attendu à tout : des cris, des toux, des yeux écarquillés et même des évanouissements. Mais vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à… ça. Sterek


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Peter !)

**Résumé : **Sérieusement ? Il s'était attendu à tout : des cris, des toux, des yeux écarquillés et même des évanouissements. Mais vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à… ça.

**Genre :** Humour

**Couple : **Sterek

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Poisson d'avril ~

**Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture : **_Black _de Kari Kimmel et quelques chansons de CCR.

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Ça.

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son agenda.

Ce midi-là, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table au lycée, mangeant et discutant à propos de divers sujets. Le fils du shérif avait prêté une attention quelque peu distraite aux débats qui animaient les membres de la meute, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez lui. Alors qu'il enfournait un nouveau morceau de bout de pain, le jeune homme sortit rapidement son agenda, regardant une énième fois la date inscrite sur la page de cette journée. Discrètement, il rangea l'objet avant de se remettre à écouter – ou plutôt faire semblant d'écouter – ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son manège. Son attention mitigée lui appris que Scott et Isaac se disputaient avec Erica à propos de la manière la plus adéquate de tuer un zombie. Comment ils en étaient arrivés à se poser de telles questions ? À vrai dire, Stiles l'ignorait mais il sentait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la récente fin de la saison cinq de The Walking Dead.

Scott continuait à crier haut et fort que la seule manière de tuer un zombie était de tirer un bon coup de carabine dans le crâne. Isaac se moquait de lui en arguant qu'un pistolet faisait trop de bruit. Selon lui, les seules vraies armes contre ces monstres restaient les couteaux. Erica, pour sa part, ne cessait de froncer les sourcils et de lancer des regards hautains aux deux garçons, tout d'abord pour leur signifier qu'elle leur était supérieure, puis pour appuyer ses réponses qui ne cessaient d'être :

« L'arbalète, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Et Daryl et canon. »

Et ça recommençait depuis le début. Stiles se serait bien demandé comment couper cette conversation seulement… eh bien il allait la couper. Mais peut-être involontairement parce que, en réalité, que ces trois-là parlent ou non, il aurait de toutes manières dit ce qu'il pensait… dire depuis ce matin-là.

Il aurait tout simplement pu dire ce qu'il avait à dire plusieurs heures plus tôt, lorsque les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés devant leur lycée, néanmoins… Stiles voulait que ce soit parfait. Il avait tellement pensé à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas juste le bâcler.

Il se racla la gorge, s'attirant tous les regards des personnes présentes. Enfin… Isaac, Erica et Scott lui prêtèrent une seconde d'attention avant de reprendre leur discussion. Lydia haussait un sourcil parfaitement épilé, lui jetant un coup d'œil dénué d'intérêt. Jackson arborait continuellement son air moqueur, celui qui donnait à Stiles l'envie de tuer l'ancien Kanima. Allison, polie, regardait Stiles dans l'attente évidente que le fils du shérif s'exprime, bien que tout dans son comportement montrait qu'elle souhaitait juste pouvoir parler à Scott. Enfin, parler… disons qu'elle voulait juste se retrouver seule avec le jeune McCall. Que cela signifie qu'ils aient une discussion, le jeune Stilinski s'en fichait complètement.

Puis, il y avait Boyd. Boyd et son air… Boydien.

Stiles but une gorgée d'eau avant de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil à ses amis.

« Je dois vous dire un truc, les gars. » annonça-t-il.

Bien évidemment, sa phrase ne changea pas grand-chose.

Isaac, Erica et Scott ne semblaient pas l'avoir attendu. Lydia continuait de hausser ses sourcils, l'air totalement désintéressée. Jackson souriait toujours d'un air narquois – et Stiles se demanda s'il allait pouvoir se retenir de commettre un meurtre -, Allison attendait toujours que le fils du shérif dise ce qu'il avait à dire, bien qu'elle jetât de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de son petit-ami et Boyd… bah vous savez comment il est, ce cher Vernon.

« Hey, c'est sérieux ! » intervint de nouveau le jeune homme, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus.

Cependant, comme il s'y attendait, rien ne changea. Alors, doucement, il se leva, attrapa son plateau et ses affaires avant de lâcher :

« Bon, bah vous ne saurez jamais ce…

-Reste ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, le fils du shérif reprit sa place et observa son meilleur ami qui l'avait retenu. Une moue gênée sur le visage, Scott semblait regretter de s'être lancé dans une telle discussion avec Isaac et Erica puisqu'il avait peur de créer une dispute avec son ami de toujours. Evidemment, Stiles s'y était attendu.

« Bon. Tu vas le dire ton truc, Stilinski ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard noir à Jackson. Il avisa quelques secondes l'air suffisant que lui adressait le fils Whittemore avant de décider que ouais, il fallait qu'il leur dise.

« Voilà. Je sais que ça va vous choquer mais… ça fait depuis longtemps que je pense à vous l'annoncer et j'ignorais encore comment tourner tout ça et…

-Accouche, Stiles ! »

L'humain se tut et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Isaac qui semblait perdre patience.

« Bien » dit-il en déglutissant. « Je sors avec Derek. »

Isaac haussa un sourcil et se mit à le fixer, les yeux plissés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Erica eut un sourire amusé avant de reprendre son repas. Scott était… bah c'est Scott quoi. Il ouvrit la bouche bêtement et semblait en plein court-circuit. Pas grave, il se remettrait en route plus tard. Lydia affichait un air complètement ravi alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable pour, apparemment, annoncer la nouvelle à tous ses contacts. Jackson eut une moue dégoûtée mais Stiles n'en prit pas compte. Allison soupira et sortit son portefeuille pour prendre quelques billets qu'elle tendit à Boyd… qui souriait.

« Attend ! » s'exclama Scott qui semblait être revenu dans la réalité, empêchant sa petite-amie de donner l'argent à Vernon. « Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! »

La chasseuse s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au fils Stilinski.

« Stiles, » reprit Scott, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. « Quand tu dis que tu sors avec Derek… ça veut dire quoi ?

-Eh bien que je l'embrasse, que je couche avec lui, qu'on se fait des papouilles… 'fin tout ça quoi ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami laisser la brune donner son argent à Boyd. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, nerveux. Pourquoi ce manque de réaction ? Enfin, à part Scott quoi.

Sérieusement ? Il s'était attendu à tout : des cris, des toux, des yeux écarquillés et même des évanouissements. Mais vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à… ça.

C'était limite de l'indifférence.

« Bon, ça ne vous fait rien ce que je vous dis ? » questionna-t-il en se remettant à manger, une grimace sur le visage.

« Nous nous demandions quand vous nous l'annoncerez… » intervint Lydia avant de se mettre à siroter son jus de pomme.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'en doutait, Stiles » finit par expliquer Isaac avant de se remettre à manger à son tour.

Erica se pencha sur sa table, un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Il est comment au lit ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était faire une blague pour le premier avril à ses amis mais ces derniers… semblaient le prendre plutôt bien.

Le truc, c'était qu'il n'était pas avec Derek.

Il poussa un long soupir en regardant son repas qui était presque terminé. Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et se remit à boire, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Au moins, Isaac, Erica et Scott semblaient avoir oublié leur débat existentiel sur _comment tuer un zombie_.

Le jeune humain posa sa bouteille sur la table après y avoir revissé le bouchon et grimaça.

« Poisson d'avril… » maugréa-t-il.

Isaac perdit son sourire et détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés. Erica perdit également son sourire et écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Scott semblait plus perdu que jamais. Lydia regardait son téléphone portable comme s'il était l'antéchrist lui-même. Jackson haussa un sourcil et reprit son éternel sourire moqueur. Allison eut une moue déçue qui disparut bien vite lorsque Boyd lui tendit ses billets, l'air profondément dégoûté.

« Je ne vous comprends pas les gars ! Comment vous avez pu me croire ? »

Et ce soir-là, lorsque la meute se retrouva dans le loft d'un certain Derek Hale, Stiles continuait à se poser la même question. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu penser une seconde que lui et Derek étaient ensemble ?

« Stiles, tu écoutes ? »

Le jeune Stilinski grimaça en regardant Derek. L'Alpha continuait à sourire mystérieusement depuis le début de la soirée alors que Lydia semblait avoir renié son portable à jamais. Y avait-il un lien ? Sans doute.

En tous cas, lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard ils durent se séparer et que Derek retint le jeune homme, expliquant qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler, Stiles se répétait une fois de plus qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Néanmoins, les lèvres de Derek lui permirent bientôt d'oublier toutes ses questions.

Après tout, il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'y pensais depuis longtemps donc… j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Ciao et à bientôt pour Memento quia pulvis es !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Posté le 01 avril 2015**_


End file.
